Abnormal status
In battle, abnormal status (状態変化) refers to any effect that applies to characters or other units in play. They are characterized by an icon above or below the ally or enemy on the field, and an icon above or below their stats display in the user interface. A variety of effects can be applied with the use of orbal arts, crafts, and various quartz equipped. Playable characters can resist certain abnormal status with the use of equipment, while opponents can resist specific abnormal statuses themselves. Most abnormal statuses are effects that last a set amount of time or turns, but there are some that are one-time effects that take place when the skill or attack happens. Removing negative abnormal statuses is often possible with the use of items and various skills. Starting in , Deathblow, Vanish, and Guard statuses can also be effectively applied during battle order bonuses with the same names when in areas with the higher elements active. Resisting From to , abnormal status is treated as an "all or nothing" effect. Some enemies and equipment completely block some abnormal statuses, with the "RESIST" text appearing instead of it taking effect. If characters or enemies do not resist it, the status takes effect with 100% chance (reduced only by the effect chance of the skill or quartz used). In and later (including ), enemies instead have an efficacy value for each abnormal status. This is the same as elemental efficacy and is applied for skills and quartz that may apply an abnormal status. Each status has a range of 0''' to '''200 percent efficacy, where 0''' always blocks the effect, '''100 (default) takes effect as often as the skill lists, and 200 is weak to the effect and will take effect twice as often. A blocked status effect still shows the "RESIST" text. Duration Abnormal statuses last as long as dictated by the skill or quartz used to apply them. In , the duration is a number of unseen ticks, similar to what is used for turn order. Some skills (consistent with the type of abnormal status) apply a status that lasts until the end of battle. For example, skills that apply Petrify tend to have a duration of until removed or the battle ends. Starting with and in all later games, the duration is a number of turns that the unit takes, and is shown on the bottom right of the status icon. If no number is present, the status lasts until the end of battle. In , the "half-turn" of arts casting does not count against the turn counter. Ailments Status effects that do not directly name a stat are generally called ailments (状態異常). Most ailments are detrimental, but some provide benefits, such as those that provide guard, reflect, or regeneration. List of ailments Raised and lowered stats Raised and lowered stats or altered stats (能力変動) are considered additional abnormal statuses. In , altered stats do not stack. When a new stat change is applied, it overwrites the previous status's duration and amount. However, one raised and one lowered stat for the same stat on the same unit is two different statuses and those effects stack. Starting with and in all later games, stat up and down can stack once in each direction. They are given consistent color coding, where raised once is yellow (+25%), raised twice is red (+50%), lowered once is green ('-25%'), and lowered twice is blue ('-50%'). Both can be applied and stacked and they cancel each other out when opposing stats are applied. Starting with , stat up and down can be stacked three times, where raised once is yellow (S'), raised twice is orange ('M), raised three times is red (L'), lowered once is green ('S), lowered twice is blue-green (M'), and lowered three times is blue ('L). List of altered stats Category:Mechanics